Don't Say You Love Me
by FreeingAlys
Summary: Gabriella hated the way he glanced at her as she left. Ryella . ONESHOT.


**Title: **Don't Say You Love Me  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary: **Gabriella hated the way he glanced at her as she left. Ryella. ONESHOT.  
**Author: **Freeing Alys  
**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own High School Musical  
**Author's Note: **It's my first Ryella, it's just a little dark. Hope you enjoy.

**Don't Say You Love Me **

His fingers gently traced her hip and she let out a breath as she tried to focus on anything else other them him and her, and them being together. "I love you." He whispers and she moves under the sheets as she shakes her head.

"No you don't. You can't." She says and he smiles at her.

"Whatever, you know I do." He repeats and she shakes her head again sick of hearing him proclaim his love for her.

"Just stop, please." She begs him and he kisses her on the cheek and then smiles at her.

"I won't ever stop Gabby." He promises and Gabriella shakes her head, her black hair dangling over her bare shoulders.

" Troy is going to be fucking pissed at you when he finds out." Gabriella promises as she sits up in her bed, the one they have been in millions of times before.

Whenever Troy goes away for a game or an afternoon with his family they sneak away into Gabriella's room and she almost hates it. Except for the fake that he has a way of making her heart beat hard against her chest and her palms sweat. It all sucks, except for that.

Troy is the only boy that she has ever loved, but he's the only boy who's ever made her feel…higher then life. He makes her feel like she has an edge and dangerous and that is why being with him only sucks half the time. "Why don't you just believe me?" He asks as he presses his lips against her shoulder as he scoots closer to her. "I am in love with you Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella lets out a sigh and rolls her eyes and then pushed him away form her. "And you Ryan Evans need to grow the hell up."

Ryan pulled on Gabriella's neck until their lips touched and he kissed her softly. "Is it really that immature to be in love with you?" He asked Gabriella his breath hitting her face softly and she felt like kissing him, but she held herself back.

"No, but it's immature to think we could be anything to not realize we are just fucking behind Troy's back and that's it." Gabriella said and Ryan nodded his head and cracked a smile in Gabriella's direction.

"You are a really lost girl Gabby." Ryan mumbled and Gabriella pulled away from him quickly.

"I am not. I just realize how things work Ryan. Me and Troy are meant for each other you and me…we're not. You're Ryan Evans, fuck half the school thinks you're gay. We're not meant for each other. Me and Troy are." Gabriella spat out as she scooped down towards the floor and picked up her bra.

After she quickly fastened it on her she turned towards Ryan who was staring ahead of himself in space. "Wow you can be a bitch sometimes Gabby." Ryan muttered and Gabriella shook her head as she faced her floor again.

She picked up her underwear slipped them on and then quickly slipped on her tee shirt and jeans that she had been wearing twenty minutes ago. "Ryan just please don't make this anything it's not. We are what we are…that's it."

Ryan shook his head as Gabriella stood off the bed and slipped on her ballet slippers. "Come on Gabby, I think we are just a little more then that. A lot more." Ryan said and Gabriella shook her head as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"No, we're not. Troy is going to be over in like an hour. I need to….get out of this mind frame." Gabriella stated and shook her head as Ryan flashed a smile at her.

"What mind frame?" He asked quietly and Gabriella slowly inched towards the door.

"The one of me and you…I jus tneed to act, normal, like me when I'm around Troy. He already thinks something is up with me. I had to fake being sick on our last too dates." Gabriella admitted and Ryan sat up further in Gabriella's bed.

"Maybe you need to grow up Gabriella. It's a little immature to not face what you think or feel. To hide behind things abd people." Ryan muttered and Gabriella let out a stream of air through her lips.

"I know, okay. Ryan, I just don't want to deal with this today, okay?" Gabriella sets her hand on the doorknob of her door and she glances at Ryan and tries not to say she will just do what he wants. Because deep down, she wants it too.

"Fine. I just…don't want to do this, until that time." Ryan says and Gabriella nodded her head.

Ever since that day they first snuck around behind Troy Gabriella knew that this day would come. She knew that sooner then later Ryan would get sick of the façade and he would call it off. It was just a very Ryan like state of being. "I'll call you later." Gabriella promised and as she spun on her heel to walk out of her room she couldn't help but glance at Ryan's face again.

As Gabriella stepped out of her room and shiut the door behind her she realized she hated the way he stared at her and she didn't know how to make any of it better. She just didn't know how.


End file.
